My Twisted Prince
by FemmeDecor
Summary: A girl happens to end up in the Varia mansion where the twisted prince Belphegor took a liking out of her, in a flattering or in a scary way, she's not sure..
1. Pursuit

**A TYL Belphegor's Love Story**

**My 1st open character fic, made this a long time ago, maybe May 2012, but just published it now..Name her just the way you like it..Oh, and Reviews are loved!:)**

Chapter 1: Pursuit

I'm running as fast as I could, I look back to make sure my pursuer's far behind, I see no sign of them.. so I stop and try to caught my breath. I look around to assess my location. I am deep in a forest, I wonder how I came to be in this place. Then I remember ditching the road and entering through the . Wrong move. It's pitch dark and I can't see a thing, then I heard footsteps approaching my direction, I tried to stay inconspicuous as I hid behind the trunk of a tree.

"I know you're over there." The voice of my pursuer said.

I covered my whimper as I heard his voice. It's a voice which had been haunting my dreams or rather my nightmares, its cold and chilly, the voice of a psychotic. The guy had been stalking me for three months now, I've been receiving phone calls from him which always says the same thing. "I'm watching you right now." with that chilly voice of his. At first I ignored it and treat it as a prank call but when his usual phrase was added with things such as "I like the pink top your wearing earlier." "Wow, I never know you like strawberry ice cream." and other things that I do on daily basis that I started to freak out. I told the police and they tried to track the caller but it seems that he's using payphone, they told me to keep my guard up and always lock my door. Whenever the caller call I would just hang-up, and I tried to live normally as I can ignoring the fact that someone somewhere is keeping track of me. I avoid going out at night since the stalker appeared but tonight I excused myself as to attend the party of one of my friends, which is a wrong move indeed. After the party is over I hailed a taxi and told him my address. The driver looks normal, in his mid-20's and a typical Italian, someone who you'll see and never remember seeing, but what struck me is the way he looks at me through the rear view mirror, it gives me the creep. Then I notice that he took a wrong turn as to where my address is.

"Uhm, mister as far as I'm concerned the way to my house is the other turn." I informed thinking that he must have misheard.

The driver keeps driving until we are almost out of the city.

"Mister, if you don't know my address please stop the car and let me hail another taxi." I demanded.

"Ofcourse I know your address." He said in the same chilly voice that I keep hearing over the phone.

And that's when the chase started. I covered his eyes which made him stop the taxi and I took that chance to escape, but he followed me and I unconsciously slipped into the forest, and here I am now hiding behind a tree.

"Are you sure you heard it here?" A new voice reached my ear. It is the voice of a guy, sleek and sexy.

"I'm sure senpai." A voice which hides the emotion of the bearer said, also a boy.

Salvation. That's what came first into my mind, my mind adjusted enough to see two figures approaching the tree where I'm hiding head-on. On is tall and lean with a mass of wavy blonde hair which hides his eyes and another is a boy who is much shorter and is wearing a weird frog hat. The blonde guy who I can only describe as sexy is carrying multiple little knives which emit red flames. No, not salvation, another threat. I know that sooner or later they will spot me, it's either I stay rooted on the spot and have them see me or go around the tree and face my stalker. No chance of thinking it through as the face of my stalker loomed over me grab me by my throat and said.

"There you are my princess." He suddenly said which caused me to scream but was cut-off by his choking.

The newcomers heard this and I saw as the blonde guy threw his knife and hit my stalker in the back and he fell dead on the forest floor. My eyes widened as another knife flew toward me and missed my face by a centimeter but enough to give me a shallow wound on the cheeks.

"Making out in the forest huh? Too bad I killed your lover." He said in an amazingly sexy voice.

Making out? Would he take the hair out of his face so he would see that we're not making out.

"Senpai, you idiot, can't you see that he just strangled her." The boy with the froggy hat said. "Look how scared she is."

"Ushishishi~, either way they are disputing the peace in the varia forest with their antics." The blonde boy said, that's when I notice he's wearing a Tiara, the heck? He's licking a knife and threw it towards me and I did not know what happened next because I lose grasp of my surrounding and fainted.


	2. The Varia Mansion

Chapter 2: The VariaMansion

The next thing I know is I'm in a large bed in a large room. The room smells of vanilla. I sat up and inspected my surroundings. The room is posh but scantly furnished, only the bed I'm lying in and a bed side table with a bunch of vanilla cupcake and a tea are the furnitures around. I instinctly go for the cupcake but I withdraw my hands when I realize that I don't know where I am. I racked my brain for my last memory. The taxi, the chase in the forest, the guy with a tiara, a knife towards me. All those memories came rushing into my brain and caused me to shudder. The door opened and a tall guy with a weird hairstyle consisting of an orange Mohawk on the center of his head, one shaved area and one with green bangs. Weird. Weird. Weird.

"Ah, you're awake. How are you feeling?" He asked in a sing-songy nasal voice. Gay. I thought.

"I'm fine. But where am I?" I asked him.

"You're in the Varia mansion. By the way you can eat those, they're safe." He pointed at the food on my bed side table. I picked up one cupcakes and took a bite. A warmth brought only by sweets spread throughout my body.

"VariaMansion? Why am I here? The last thing I can remember is this blonde guy killing my stalker and attempting to skewer me with his little knives. That its! You must have saved me from that guy!" I said.

"Ehm, actually, You're in the mansion where the knife guy stays." The gay guy said. "I'm Lussuria by the way, you can call me Luss-nee. How about you?" He walked to my side and check my temperature.

"I'm (name) and what do you mean I'm in the same mansion as the knife guy?" Only thinking about the guy brings mixed emotions. He's my savior but he also attempted to kill me.

"Ah, Belphegor brought you here when you lose consciousness after his prank. See he's not really trying to kill you, he's just teasing, but you ended up buying it and lost consciousness." Luss-nee explained.

"Ohhh." I simply said. He's not trying to kill me, and he saved me, and even brought me here into this mansion. And his name is Belphegor. I don't know why but those information gave me a pleasant swelling feeling into my chest.

Behind the close door I can hear ruckus going on.

"Bel-Senpai, go inside and apologize." I'm sure it's the frog head boy.

"Ushishishi~A prince don't apologize and for what?" It's Belphegor this time.

"You scared her good." Frog boy replied.

"It's her fault for falling for it and by the way I brought her here. Shishi~"

"VOIIIIIII! What are you guys doing here. Where's Lussuria!" A harsh voice joined.

"O captain welcome back." I heard frog boy greeted with the same monotonous tone.

"He's inside, tending to MY guest." Belphegor said. The way he said MY has this possessive vibe which brought a slight blush into my cheeks.

The door burst open and a guy with a silvery long hair entered. Behind him I can see Belphegor and his frog companion. Belphegor caught my eyes and smirked. I'm not sure if he caught my eyes with his bangs coverings most of it but he's definitely looking at my direction. I dropped my eyes in embarrassment.

"VOIIIIII! Who the hell is she?" Squalo pointed at me with a hand wherein a sword is attached. I jumped in surprise,

"Squ, be quiet. She's Belphegors guest." Luss-Nee said. Again with the mention that I'm Belphegor's guest, I blushed.

"Why the heck did he bring a girl here!" Squalo said while frantically swinging his hand in a comical way. I found it funny and I snickered, which I think is a wrong move because with that everybody looked at me like I'm a weirdo.

"Because senpai is a pervert." Frog boy said.

"Shaddup, ~." Belphegor said and kicked froggy in the shins.

"That hurts senpai. I'm merely stating the truth." And with that froggy dashed away because I have the feeling that Belphegor will try to hurt him again, my eyes widen when I saw Belphegor threw a knife. I secretly wished that he missed the poor boy.

"I'm going too! I'll talk to the boss about this!" Squ, I mean Squalo pointed at me again and walked out of the door.

"Sorry about him (name)-dear, see he don't know how to treat girls." Luss-nee patted me in the head, which is comforting and disturbing at the same time.

"It's fine." I replied.

"Well I think I need to get going too." Luss-nee looked at Belphegor who is leaning his back with his arms cross on the entry way and is looking at my direction with a meaningful smirk which made me nervous.

"Don't go!" I shouted after him and grabbed the sleeves of his jacket which I realize is some sort of uniform.

"Ah, see (name)-dear, I have loads of work to do and I'm grateful that you want my company, but I think a certain someone wants me out." He pulled his sleeves and walked out of the door. Now it's only Belphegor and I and an awkward silence.

"Belphegor.." I called out his name. He nodded to indicate he's listening. "Thank you for saving me, and for bringing me here." I said in a low voice with my head bowed.

"Ushishishi~" He laughed and I was startled because it came beside me. How the heck did he manage to walk beside me without making a sound?

He sat on the bed and reached over his hand and took my chin so that I can face him.

"Your name's (name)?" He asked with a wide smile. I only managed to nod. How can I speak when my face is inches away from him and I am gaping at his perfectly sculpted features, if only I can see his eyes, I know he'll be even more perfect.

"What's with you and the guy I killed?" He asked.

"He's my stalker." I replied and blinked since I realize I'm not blinking at all.

" ~ Did you know why I killed him?" He whispered, suddenly dropping off his huge grin. He did not wait for my answer.

"Because he called you his princess. See, I'm a prince, and if he called you his princess doesn't that make him a prince? Well as a true prince I don't acknowledge the existence of peasants who thinks of themselves as prince." He said. At first I was confused but I realize that he saved me for a pure selfish reason, because he's a prince and don't want fraud prince. Did I get it right? Well that explains the Tiara.

"Ok." I replied and pulled my face away. I notice him frown.

"The prince doesn't like people who talk to him in one word answer." He said and pulled out a knife and pointed at my throat. I whimpered in fear.

"I-I'm sorry prince." I felt tears in my eyes. I thought I'm safe now that my stalker is dead, but I'm here in an unknown mansion surrounded by dangerous people. He withdraws the knife and clicked his tongue.

"Ushishi~ I'm joking my princess." He said and smirked once more. For heaven' sake he's so handsome and he called me his princess.

"Princess?" I asked and suddenly covered my mouth when I realize that's a one word answer, but Belphegor doesn't seem to mind.

"Yes. I've decided that you're my princess. Problem?" He asked with his head cocked on one side which I find so cute.

"No, if that's what you want Belphegor." I resisted the urge to touch his bangs and remove them from his face.

"Good. Then I'll be going now princess. And fix yourself because you'll be joining us for dinner. Ushishi~" he jumped from the bed and walk out closing the door behind him.

I walked towards the other door in the room which I suppose is the bathroom. Inside I filled the tub with water and some liquid soap and I dipped into it. While in the water and covered in bubbles I was able to reflect. It's so unlike me to find someone so sexy. Okay, I'm admitting it, Belphegor is so sexy and hot and I want him. I freaking want him! And the thing being his princess, well I'm flattered. While I'm deep in my thought about things concerning my prince and I, someone knocked.

"(Name)-dear. I'll be leaving clothes in your bed. Please wear them." Luss-Nee said behind the door.

"Okay. Thanks." I replied. After some times in the tub I wash off and walked into the bedroom only in towel. I locked the bedroom door because the people in here seems to walk into bedroom with notice and I blushed at the thought of Belphegor suddenly bursting into the room while I'm stark naked. I checked into the outfit left by Lussuria and silently thanked that it's not the uniform that they are wearing. It's composed of a simple pale pink button down shirt and a pencil skirt. I tucked the shirt in and checked myself in the mirror only to see Belphegor behind me.

"Aaaaahhhhh! How long have you been here?" I shouted and looked at him warily.

"Shishi~ Long enough." He replied. Long enough how? I asked in my mind and I give up after seeing his smirk.

"Suits you princess." He said while touching the end of the skirt, intentionally or unintentionally lifting it. I swatted his hand away.

"Belphegor. That's not a nice thing to do." I realize that I'm not as scared of him as I initially thought. He only smiled. Which left my heart melting.

"Let's go to dinner. The boss wants to see you." He pulled me rather harshly but I obeyed.

We walked through a rather long corridor and ended up in another endless corridor and we climbed up an infinite stair and atlast Belphegor opened the door into a grand Dining area.

"Wow." I simply said as I eyed the ravishing hall then my eyes fell upon the table where 5 men sat and 3 are looking at me with daggers. Squalo, a mustache guy, and a raven haired man whose crimson eyes gives me the creep and has an air of authority around him, the other two is Frog boy and Luss-Nee.

"What is about that girl you trashy Prince?" The raven haired guy said.

"Boss, I want to ask your permission to let me keep her." Belphegor replied. I was simply shocked and my jaw dropped.

"She seemed surprised, did you ask her permission first senpai?" Froggy asked.

"Ushishishi~Fran you're not using that frog head of yours, technically we can't let her go out, not that she knows where our base is right?" Belphegor replied.

"But you just ask him if you can keep me right?" I pointed rudely at the boss and everyone was surprised. "Please Boss, tell him that he can't keep me." I begged at the boss who laughed in return.

"Smart girl, choosing death over being a toy for the trashy prince." The boss replied.

"What? Who chooses death?" I asked.

"(name)-dear, actually Belphegor is asking the boss to spare your life." Luss-nee whispered.

"If you're an outsider and you wishes to be away from this base you have to be away from the world forever too." Belphegor explained as he played on a strand of my hair.

"You-you mean either I stay or die?" I asked with my voice shaking.

"You get it princess. Ushishi~ So let me ask you, to stay or to die?" He asked with his permanent grin.

"Please allow me to live boss!" I begged the boss now.

"You don't have to listen to her request boss." The mustache guy said.

"VOIIIIIIII! Levi is right boss!" Squalo who has been keeping silent up to now suddenly shouted.

"Why don't we decide it by votation?" Luss-nee suggested.

"Do what you want scums." The boss stands up and left. "I'm eating in my office." and with that he's gone.

Oh no. My life now depends on this bunch on weirdos. I'm sure Squalo and that Levi will vote for my death, and Belphegor and hopefully Luss-nee will vote for my life. The one's left is Fran a.k.a Frog boy. He seemed to hate Belphegor, so I think he'll go for my death. So this is how my life ends.

"So anyone who vote for (name)-dear to stay raise your hand and those against it please stay put!" He explained.

Belphegor raised his hand, and Luss-nee followed. I looked at Fran and after seconds of torture he raised his hands and I exhaled in relief.

"VOOIIIIII Fran! Why did you raise your hand!" Squalo demanded.

"See. Senpai might kill me if I don't. Plus, I don't see a reason for us to kill her." He explained and suddenly dashed out of the door to escape the wrath of his seniors.

"Thanks Fran." I said as he passed me by.

"Now it's decided, she will now leave here with us!" Luss-nee exclaimed.

"I'm going to complain to boss." Levi grumbled and started to walk away.

"Ushishi~ Levi, are you sure you want to disturb him as he eats?" Belphegor said which caused Levi to stop in his tracks.

"Tch, maybe I'll complain later." He declared.

"Can you complain to the boss Levi?" Lussuria asked.

And with that he walked away too. I wonder when Squalo is leaving, he's staying quiet but shooting me looks of daggers.

"Don't worry, he can't complain to the boss, plus you won." Belphegor said as he touched me by my chin. I pulled away before my heart explode.

"Awww, the princess is shy." Belphegor said.

"Will you quit that!" Squalo shouted.

"Why are you still not walking out?" Belphegor asked as he continued to play with a strand of my hair. I don't know why, but it left me light headed.

"I'm going to eat, dumb-ass prince!" Squalo retorted.

"Yeah! Let's eat to celebrate your acceptance into our twisted family!" Luss-nee said and she walked towards the table where a feast is lay out.

"Come on princess, let's eat." And Belphegor lead me with his hand on my waist. I'm squealing with delight inside but I tried to keep a poker face.

We ate in Silence, or I ate in Silence, Squalo and Belphegor keeps insulting each other and occasionally Squalo insulting me, while Luss-nee tried to calm them. When everyone is finished, Squalo stand up and left without saying anything.

"Care for more dessert (name)-dear?" Luss-nee asked.

"No, I'm really full. But thanks for the offer." I refused politely.

"How about you Bel?" Lussuria turned to him.

"No thanks, I have a better dessert in mind." He said. Is it just my imagination or is he looking at me as he smack his lips. Good heavens. I blushed furiously after that.

"Come (name), I'll tour you around the mansion." Bel said and again he pulled me without notice and he was dragging me around corridors. Where the hell is he taking me? We then stopped infront of a large door and he opened it and I wonder whether I will find my self in the prince's room soon.


	3. Princess?

**It's a little shorter this time..:) Enjoy..reviews please?**

Chapter 3: Princess?

Upon entering the door my face was suddenly whipped by the cold wind. I looked around and saw that we are in a large balcony. Over looking the forest.

"I like it here." Belphegor announced and he pulled out some knives from his jacket and eyed them, atleast that's what he look like to me.

O-M-G. It's a trap. So he's gonna kill me after all, he just want to do it alone, without the help of his friends or whatever they are to him. I backed away from him and reached the edge of the balcony. I looked below, and almost fainted, we're atleast several stories high. Belphegor looked up at me and saw me with that panicked expression.

"Eh? What are you doing princess?" He asked with a handsome curiosity. How silly I am, he's gonna kill me and I still find him attractive. I did a mental calculation, Jump to death or be stabbed by this sexy prince? I choose the latter, I hate heights. I closed my eyes and said.

"Do it quick please." I hear his footsteps coming closer and I dared not open my eyes when I feel him right infront of me.

"If you say so princess. ~Ushishi."

How pleasant that weird laugh will be the last thing I hear. Then suddenly I felt his lips brush against mine and before I register what happened it's over. I opened my eyes and said.

"What the?"

"You told me to do it quick, if you want it longer don't hesitate to ask. Shishishi~" He said.

I'm staring at him with my mouth hanging open.

"I thought you're gonna kill me?" I asked.

"Why would I do that?" I can feel him frowning.

"But the knives…" I stopped talking when I saw his knives lay-out in the balcony table beside a metal polisher and a knife sharpener.

"I'm grooming them." He simply replied and walked towards the table. I followed unconsciously and sat beside him not daring to look at his face because of embarrassment. I watched as he "groom" his elegant knives one by one. His long fingers working on them with grace, I don't know what came into me but I reached out to his hand and run my index finger through one of his shiny knives.

"Beautiful." I whispered as I touched the knife's cold surface but I suddenly withdraw my hand when I realized what I'm doing. I should not fancy such things which is used for murder, but I can't help it, anything to do with the prince beside of me seems beautiful and radiant.

"No one touched the prince's knife without permission." Belphegor said.

"I-I'm sorry." I said for the 2nd time tonight.

"But since you're the princess I'll give you a special treatment." He runs the blunt edge of the knife through the back of my hand. It's cold and smooth, he took my hand and faced its palm and he then run the knife through my wrist, pretending to slash it. I shivered, whether in fear or in delight. He move the knife along my arms and into my elbow, up to my neck. My breathing became shallow as he did so. When the knife reach my cheeks he turned it that the sharp edge meets my cheeks enough to give me a shallow cut, my blood trickled slowly. My eyes widened at what he did.

"Belphegor." I said his name.

"Beautiful." It was his time to say the word. He then licked the blood of my cheeks. Again, shudder. I never realized that getting licked by a stranger will be this scary and thrilling. His mouth then move towards my lips and kissed me. Deeply and with hunger this time. His arms are wrapped around my waist so I did the effort of tangling my hands through his mess of a hair. O god, he tastes so sweet and well, wet. We fought for dominance until I gave up and he's all over my mouth. He then transferred his lips through my neck and he bit me. I moaned.

"Ushishi~ I never realized the princess will be this naughty." He said and that's it. Our make-out session is done.

"You're the mischievous one my prince." I smirked and gave him an inviting smile. But he only yawned and said.

"The prince is sleepy, the princess should sing him to sleep."

"But I don't know how to sing!" I exclaimed.

"The prince always gets what he wants. Ushishi~" He replied.

I rolled my eyes. But Alas, the prince indeed always gets what he wants. I hum him to sleep on his canopied bed and watch as his features turn calm and his breathing became shallow and regular. As I sleep with only my head resting on his bed, I wonder whether I'm really his princess or his toy peasant.


	4. Assassins

Chapter 4: Assassins

I've been staying in the Varia mansion for a week and half now, Belphegor, Fran, and Squalo was gone for 3 days. I keep myself busy by hanging out with Luss-nee. When I asked him where the boys are he just told me that they are in a mission. I did not question him further. Being in the mansion is actually very fun. I almost memorized its maze like interior and people in uniforms who I don't know just ignored me as I passed by, I think it's because of Belphegor. Thank goodness. Sometimes I help in the kitchen and mostly I hang-out in the library which is always empty. I think living in the mansion is not as bad as I think. But sometimes I can't help thinking what kind of people live here and what the hell is Varia. But so far this is what I figured out. That they are rich, they have a mansion. They are sort of an organization, with Xanxus(I learned his name from Luss-nee) as the boss, and Squalo as the second in command, Belphegor, Fran, Levi, and Luss-nee are sort of officers and the unknown people are underlings. But what the hell are they? Sometimes I would over here the term Vongola, clams? So what are they, clams collector? No, ofcourse not. Also, I noticed that I'm the only woman in this mansion, that should have scared me, but I think Belphegor's influence is keeping me safe somehow. Gosh, I miss him, see this past week, we've become really close, I sing him to sleep, and made him breakfast in bed and we always hang-out a lot. Yeah, he may be some spoiled prince but, I don't know, I sort of like him. I blushed at the thought as I read a rather thick volume, that's the time when I heard a commotion outside. I left the book on the table and peeked. Underlings(That's what I decided to call them) are running to the direction of the living room.

"What's up?" I asked one passers by.

"The captain and the others are back." He said and walked away.

I'm filled with joy at the news. I left the library and followed the underlings. When we reached the living room there's more fuss inside. I wonder what's wrong. I pushed myself until I saw what the others are looking at. In the center of the room some white clad underlings, medics I guess, are tending to a young man with a deep gash of wound on his chest. Belphegor. He's unconscious as the medics stitched his wounds and burned him with a scalpel covered in yellow flames which seemed to close the wound. I covered my gaping mouth with my hands as the saw the horrible and miraculous sight. Squalo is being tended by another group, he seemed to have a wound on his right leg, and fran although he look tired seems fine.

"Scums, what happened?" The boss who's just sitting in his throne and looking at his bloody subordinates lazily asked.

"There are 5,000 of them, a miscalculation of the 3,000. We killed the 3,000 without hassle, and after being wounded and seeing his blood, Belphegor killed the remaining 2,000 alone, then he collapsed." Squalo explained.

"Prince the Ripper is really something." Luss-nee said. "But he's so .Tsk."

"Will he be fine?" I finally find my voice and asked.

"He sure will be (name)-senpai, he won't get killed easily. A misfortune." Fran said.

"Yeah, a misfortune." Levi agreed.

I was dumbfounded at their desire for Belphegor to die, but I'm relieved to know he'll be fine. Plus I think I know now what the Varia is, I just want to hear it directly from Belphegor's mouth.

I watched as Belphegor sleeps on his bed. They put him in here instead of the clinic because they said that Belphegor hates clinic and would prefer to wake up in the confinement of his room. I did not notice I fell asleep until I was woken up by Belphegor's groan.

"Bel, you're awake. How are you feeling?" I asked full of concern.

"Aaah, Princess I can see you, so I'm home." He said and he tried to stand up but winced.

"Yes, and don't force yourself up. You're wounds might re-open." I touched his face. I can't help it. I missed him too much.

"Princess come closer." He said. I did as I was told and inch my face closer to him. I don't know what to expect, but I'm sure is expecting something. I hope he missed me as much as I missed him.

"Ushishishi~" He laughed and then kissed me. I leaned on his chest and he groaned.

"Oh no! I'm really sorry Bel." I bit my lips in frustration at my self.

"You missed me?" He asked. I nodded while blushing furiously.

"Then do you want to stay over tonight?" He asked as he tapped the space beside him making me blush even darker.

"No thanks." I replied.

"Ushishi~ Come on now, don't be shy." He poked my cheeks while he smiled very wide which is impossible in every way.

"I'm not being shy. Shut up and take a rest." I pushed him and realized that I just made the prince shut up. What punishment will I receive now?

"I guess you're right princess." He said wearily and he slowly drifted to sleep again.

It took only 2 day for Belphegor to fully recover. I'm amazed at his healing capacity. I was at the library, returning a book in the shelf when he hooked his arms in my waist.

"There you are princess." He said finishing it off with an ushishi.

"You've been looking for me?" I asked as I faced him.

"Yeah. Isn't there something you want to ask me?" He said as he brushes his lips against my earlobes. O gosh. What the hell is he doing? My heart rate became frantic. And what is it about the thing I want to ask him? I looked at him with questioning eyes.

"Huh?" I said.

"Aren't you wondering what I'm and the Varia up to?" He released me and guides me towards the loveseat on one corner of the library. Why does it have to be a love seat?

"I think I have an idea. I have a hunch and I'm doing research." I admitted.

"So what have you learned so far?" Bel asked as he sat and pulled me into his lap.

Despite kissing thrice already I'm embarrassed making bodily contact with him. Sitting on his lap is on another level and is making me light headed.

"Varia is an elite assassination squad under a mafia family called Vongola. Xanxus is the boss, and you guys are the Varia officers, and it is said that you are the strongest among the mafia" I narrate in a simple manner.

"You got it right. Are you not scared of us princess?" He gave an evil smirk which I think I should find scary, but it turned out that I find it sexy. I shook my head.

"You've all been very er—nice to me." I said.

"Ushishi~ We're assasins, and just the other day I killed 3,000. Heard that right? 3,000 people princess." He boasted.

"Yeah, as expected of the Varia's prodigy." I said.

"You've been doing your research well." He praised me and rewarded me with a bite on neck.

" it Belphegor." I moaned and pushed him. I think that turned him on and he proceeded to kiss me on the neck and then in my lips. He then inserted his one hand in my shirt, touching my stomach. I gasp.

"(name)." He called out my name. He reached higher into my shirt until his hand is right underneath my breast.

"Belphegor please stop. Hhhmmm." I bit my lips but still a pleased sound escaped my lips.

"You're telling me to stop, but you're body's telling me otherwise." He teased.

I rolled my eyes and pulled his hand away. I'm done with his games. I stand up and tried to walk out of the library but he pulled me on the floor with him atop of me. His bangs is covering his eyes and I has a sudden idea. I reached out and parted his bangs and I saw his gorgeous pair of baby blue eyes. Woah, I've always imagined them to be crimson. He swatted my hands and pulled away. Then he walked out of the library. I've only had time to register what happened when he's gone. I somehow made him angry.


	5. Distance

Chapter 5: Distance

After the incident in the library, Belphegor had been avoiding me as if I have a virus or something. He eats in his room during meal and I rarely see him around the mansion anymore. It made me angry for some reason. He's allowed to touch me anywhere he wants buts I'm not allowed to see his eyes. Damn prince.

"Did you and Belphegor had a fight?" Luss-nee asked.

"Why did you say so?" I said as I put the cake I just mixed into the oven.

"Well I never saw you together these days, and he's not around the mansion anymore. Usually when he doesn't have a mission he just stays in the mansion and is lazing around." He explained.

Ouch. So he's that furious that he rather not stay in the same place as I?

"Tell me (name)-dear, are you inlove with Belphegor?" He suddenly asked.

"I-inlove wi-with him? Ofcourse not!" I stuttered. But it was obviously a lie.

"It's obvious that you are! Tell me, It will be a secret between us." He said and it gave me the confidence.

"Yes I am." I admitted and it felt good to finally tell someone.

"Kyaaaahhh! I knew it!" Luss-nee squealed.

"Please tone down." I plead.

"When are you planning to tell him?" He asked me. His cake is done now and he pulled it out of the oven.

"Never." I answered as I watched him apply chocolate coatings on his cake base.

"But it will be a waste. You look so cute together!" He exclaimed.

"But he hates me since I lifted his bangs!" I told him finally.

"Oh, so that's the reason. But that's a good sign. I heard he killed one woman before for doing the same thing. He must like you enough for not killing you." Luss-nee reflected.

I gulped at what I heard. Maybe I am indeed lucky. I did not speak after that. I iced the cake I baked and finished it of with some chocolate chips.

"So to whom are you planning to give that?" Luss-nee asked.

"No one. I'll eat it." I said. But Belphegor is in my mind.

"Why not give it to Belphegor as a peace offering?" He suggested.

I dwell on the idea and moments later I find myself waiting outside Belphegor's door. He arrived and when he saw me he decided to walk away but I called.

"Belphegor, please accept this." I handed him the cake and run away while wiping the forming tears in my eyes. I don't care whether he eat or trash it, but atleast I'm able to give it to him.

The next night every Varia officer went out and when I asked one underling where they might be, he said that they are going to a strip club. A strip club. Well weirdos that they are, they are men, and they have reason to go to such cheap establishment where woman and man alike strips and you can pay for a night with one of them. Ouch. I imagined Belphegor with one stripper on bed. It hurts like hell. I decided to watch television on the living room to help me get my mind of Bel. The television is almost half the size of the screen on movie houses and sports like almost half a thousand chanels. I watched until I fell asleep on the sofa. I wake up with a jolt as I heard people enter, I still pretended to be asleep as I heard the Varia officers talk.

"I wish we could have stayed longer." Luss-nee said.

"That damn boss, why does he have to come along when he will just sleep the whole time and ordered us to go home when he wants to sleep on his bed!" Squalo shouted.

"It's not as if you're enjoying watching girls strip." Fran commented.

"VOOOOIIII! Ofcourse I do!" Squalo shouted. How can he shout like that in the middle of the night?

"Ushishi~ Watching them is boring, you should have atleast tasted one." Belpehgor said.

It. Hurts. Does that mean that he slept with one of them?

"Senpai, the one you got is ugly. (name)-senpai looks lot better." Fran said.

Aww. How cute Fran complimented me.

"Don't you dare question my taste froggy. And don't mention her name. And for someone who watches the guys strip instead of the girls you sure talk big." Belphegor said in an annoyed manner.

"Senpai, it's not I whose watching the boys, it's Lussuria-senpai, you're getting it all mixed up." Fran answered.

"Belphegor, you know someone will get hurt with what are you doing, sleeping with different woman. Tsk. -nee said.

"And who are you talking about?" Belphegor asked.

"See, (name)-dear confessed to me the other day that she loves you." Luss-nee said.

Gosh! A secret between the two of us his face. Now he knows. Kill me now, please someone. And I prayed that someone won't discover that I'm just a few meters away from them and in the couch.

"Ushishi~ A prince doesn't need something as shallow as love." He said.

Tears started flowing on my face and I hid my face using my hair and still pretended to fall asleep. They only found out I'm here when Squalo almost sat on my face.

"VOOOIIIIIII! Who put her here!" he shouted.

"She must have fallen asleep. Shhh. You'll wake her up." Luss-nee said. "Belphegor why don't you bring her to her room first?"

Belphegor snorted. "I don't want to."

"That's mean. I thought she's your princess?"Luss-nee

"She's boring. Falling inlove and stuffs. I don't want her anymore. Ushishi~" Belphegor said.

"Then I have no choice, I'll do it." Luss-nee said,

I felt my body being lifted and I'm laid in my bed moments later. After he's gone, I cried. I don't want to stay here anymore. I want to go home and forget about that stupid prince. The next morning I had a trouble standing up and realized I have a high fever. I can't walk, let alone stand. By afternoon Fran checked on me.

"Lussuria-senpai asked me to check on you." He said as he entered. He seemed to notice that my face is red.

"You have a fever. I'll go tell senpai" and he left.

Luss-nee entered bringing a meal with him. I must have looked horrible as he gasped at my sight. He made me eat breakfast and drink medicine and even sponge me.

"Thanks. But why are you so kind to me?" I asked him.

"I've always wanted to have a cute little sister, so don't worry about it. Is there anything else you want?" He asked.

"Home. I want to go home." I whispered.

"I don't think that will be possible." He answered.

Tears fell down on my face. I want to go home where I can pretend that I did not know Belphegor and find a normal guy who will love me and maybe get married, in my age of 24, I think it's just right.

"Please." I begged.

"Let's see. I'll ask Belphegor about it." He said and left me.

I only sleep the whole day and when I wake up I found Belphegor beside me.

"Is it true that you wish to go home?" He's different somehow. He doesn't have that wide smile and speak in a low and monotonous voice.

"Yes." I whispered.

"Stand up. I'm driving you home." He said and then walked out of my door.

Although I'm feeling better I'm still wobbly. So he's that keen to get rid of me that he's driving me home himself. I followed him as we went to a garage and he opened the door of a blood red Porsche. I went inside and he slipped into the driver's seat. He drove in silence. I dare not look into his face as we enter the city and then I found my way infront of my apartment. So small compared to the Varia mansion. But this is home. He opened the door and I stepped outside. So this is it. We're parting without saying anything to each other, as if the kisses and contacts didn't happen.

"Belphegor, thanks." I said.

He shook his head in response and entered the car. I just watched with a broken heart as he drove away. I entered the apartment and was surprised to see a large elderly man dressed as a butler inside.


	6. Kidnapped

Chapter 6: Kidnapped

"Who the hell are you?" I asked as I took a step inside.

"So you're the woman master Belphegor holds dear. Master Rasiel will be pleased to meet you."

"No, sorry to disappoint you, I'm not his woman, and whoever Rasiel is I'm sure I'm don't want to meet him." I said ready to make a run for it.

As I readied to run the man covered my nose with chloroform covered hanky and I collapsed.

The next thing I know is I'm lying in a plushy bed and the room smells of roses. Why the hell do I tend to wake up in comfy beds and fragrant odors and I know I'm in trouble. I'm abducted and a man named Rasiel who I think holds a grudge against Belphegor is behind it. I opened my eyes and saw myself in a room even posher than what I had in the varia mansion. The room is completely pink and the bed I'm in is canopied with pink silks. The room is also covered in pink roses in jars. I looked at myself and noticed I'm wearing a white and frilly dress and even more roses are on my bed. What am I sleeping beauty or something?

"Ushesheshe You're awake now princess." Said someone.

Gosh. I covered my face. It's Belphegor. Wait no, the laugh goes usheshe not ushishi. I look from where the voice is coming and saw Belphegor with his hair straightened and is sitting on a throne. So it is indeed Belphegor. Maybe he got tired with all the shi's and changed it to she.

"Belphegor will you please explain!" I shouted.

"I'm not Belphegor. I'm his twin brother, Rasiel." The man explained as he walked towards me. He then took my hands in his black nail polished one and gave it a light brush of his lips. I blushed.

"Belphegor doesn't deserve you. I the prince who'll became a king someday deserves you better." He smiled. And he really looked like Belphegor.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but I'm not Belphegor's. So if you're trying to annoy him by taking me. Well it's a fruitless effort." I told him as I shook his hand off.

"Is that so? Well even if that's the case, I've taken a liking on you. You're gonna be my princess now and will someday be my queen." He said and handed me a bouquet or roses.

OMG. Not again. This guys another Belphegor, just on a higher level. Why do people keep making me his princess?

"No thanks." I snapped.

"We'll see." He said and ruffled my hair before he left. Shortly the butler who abducted me entered the room and took the throne.

It's all because of Belphegor! I hate him! And I'm sure his twin will be just like him. I sulked in bed until a maid entered with a full buffet on a tray. Wow. I now realized I'm hungry, I haven't eat enough when I had a fever and now that you think of it, I don't have a fever anymore.

"Princess, please eat up." The maid said as she put the tray in bed.

"Thanks." I replied. Wow. This is what you call a royal treatment. I feel like a real princess. "Er, I have a question." I told the maid.

"What is it princess?" She asked as she lay out the several utensils which I have no idea on their uses.

"Er, do you know whether your prince Rasiel has a twin brother?" I asked.

"It's just a rumor princess, but I heard that his younger twin brother tried to kill him when they were young but prince Rasiel survived, it is believed that the twin prince works as an assassin in an enemy Mafia family.

"What? Enemy mafia family? Am I not in a castle?" I asked while I looked around the room.

The maid laughed and said.

"No Princess, we're in prince's Rasiel's chenes squad headquarters."

"Oh. Is that so. Well thanks." I answered and the maid bowed and left.

I ate in silence as I think of my newly learned knowledge. Belphegor tried to kill Rasiel because Rasiel is the older prince and the one who's meant for the throne. Rasiel survived and in an enemy Mafia family with Vongola. Hhm. Easy enough to figure out. I ate the steak, the corn soup, the cake, and drank the apple juice. Yum. When I'm done and no maid is around to take my tray. I stood up and took the tray myself. I opened the door and wondered where the kitchen is. As I turned around a corner I saw the butler and he saw me at the same time.

"Princess (name) why are carrying the tray? Please let me do that." He took the tray from me.

"Thanks. I mean, the hell! You're the one who kidnapped me! Tell me where that Rasiel is so I can beat the crap out of him." I demanded.

"Please follow me. I'll lead you to the prince." He said and I followed.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Call me Olgert princess. I've been taking care of the prince since when he's young." He said.

Interesting. So he must know Belphegor too.

"That includes Belphegor?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Yes, that includes prince Belphegor too, but I'm only loyal to the prince who'll become king someday and to his princess who'll be the queen, which is you." He bowed at me.

"Er, about that, Rasiel and I will have to talk about it."

We then stopped infront of a door in which Olgert knocked and the opened.

"Prince, the princess wants to talk to you." He informed.

"Let her in, and then please leave the two of us." Rasiel ordered.

I entered and saw Rasiel sitting on his throne infront of a desk wherein some papers are stacked. I waited for him to give me an order.

"Please sit my sweet princess." He told me.

Ugh. He's even more into it than Belphegor. Plus aside from a Tiara he's also wearing a cloak. What a weirdo. I sit on the chair infront of his desk.

"Paper works?" I started to talk.

"Yes, even though I'm a prince I'm a squad captain and a millefiore funeral ~" He said which I did not understand at all. "What is it you wish to tell me?" He asks.

Good. He seems politer and more well-mannered than Bel, maybe I can talk him out of it.

"Listen, you won't get anything by making me your princess, so please bring me back home." I lashed my eyelashes and try to act cute.

"No." He stands up and walk towards me and stopped when he's behind my chair. He touched my shoulders.

"But Why?" I asked.

"Usheshe~I told you I like you." He said and he inched towards me. "Can I kiss you?" he asked.

I faced palm in my imagination. He's just a politer version of Belphegor. Gosh.

"Ofcourse not. We barely knew each other!" I snapped. Come to think of it Bel and I shared our 1st kiss when we barely know each other. Thinking of him hurts.

"Then I'll wait for the time when we know each other enough so we can share a kiss." He said and touched my face and I hate myself for blushing. A politer and more romantic Belphegor.

"I don't know about that." I answered not intending to sound apologetic.

"Usheshe~, tea?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure." I said. Tea arrives and we sipped it in silence. I kept glancing at him as he do his paperworks, really except for the hairstyle, nothings different with him and Belphegor, they share the same sexy features and I guess the same baby blue eyes too. Damn those eyes, they are the reason why Bel and I fall apart. My mind drifted of to wherever he is. Does he miss me? Does he even know I was kidnapped? No, ofcourse he doesn't miss me. And about the kidnapping part I think I have to ask his certain twin brother.

"Prince Rasiel?"I said and he looked up.

"Siel. Call me Siel princess." He told me.

"So Siel, tell me does Belphegor knows that you took me?" I asked him.

"Ushesheshe~ Not yet. I'm planning to tell him once you've fallen inlove with me." He answered.

He's so vain! I was tongue tied with what he said. Is he freaking serious. Oh wait.

"Well see, I heard Belphegor said that a prince doesn't need shallow things such a love. Doesn't that apply to you too?" I fidgeted with the lace on my dress. Saying it aloud hurts. I can never love Belphegor.

"My dim-witted brother really has a very low perception of love, but I don't. I believe that love has powers. He said followed by the weird laugh again.

"Don't you love your brother?" I asked cautiously.

"Ofcourse I love him! How I would love to kill him and shred him to pieces!" He pound the table with his fist.

"Er, okay." I simply answered.

"Do you need anything else princess?" He asked me.

"Nothing else. I think I need to go back to my room." I said and with that he stands up and offered his hand.

"Take my hand so I can accompany you to the door."

But the door is only a few feet away, still I accept his hand and allowed him to accompany me to the door where Olgert is standing outside.

"Until then princess." He kissed my hand again. Wow. Very prince like and annoying. Belphegor is scary and may act like a spoiled prince while this one is sort of charming and a little frustrating.

Olgert brought me to my room and I jumped on the bed and rolled on it while thinking. That other stupid prince doesn't expect me to fall inlove with him right? I'm inlove with Belphegor and even if he doesn't love me back I'm still clinging into this feeling. I fell asleep while thinking and in the middle of the night I was slightly awoken when Siel entered the room and sat beside my bed. He stroked the hair out of my forehead and planted a kiss on it.

"Good night princess. Sheshe." He said and walked away after that.

I'm blushing. His deed brought butterfly in my stomach. He's so sweet. I don't know, maybe falling for him over Belphegor won't be bad at all.


	7. Prince and Princess

**This is too long right? I dunno but I enjoyed writing this, hope you enjoyed reading this although it's very long..^^**

Chapter 7: Prince and Princess

The next day I was expecting to eat in bed again, but a maid who brought my outfit for the day(Thanks heavens it's not another frilly dress but a comfortable thights and loose shirt) told me that after taking a bath she will lead me to the dining area where Siel and will share our breakfast. After last night's kiss on the forehead I'm not sure if I'm excited or reluctant to see him. I miss the Varia mansion and its noisy inhabitant. After cleaning I followed the maid outside and into a garden porch where breakfast is laid out and Siel is already sipping on whatever it is. Olgert pulled on a chair and I sat across Siel. Without the award winning smile he looks really prince like, and a hot prince at that.

"Good morning." He greeted. .

"Good morning Siel." I tried to match his corteuosness and gave him my sweet smile. Is is just me or did he blushed?

We then ate as we talk about little stuffs, he asks me questions and I answered and I do the same to him, after breakfast I know a lot of thing about him already. How he survived dying because he's under the protection on a certain man. After meal we walked the garden and he picked up a rose and handed it to me. I blushed as I accepted. The whole day I was treated as a princess by my prince, we ride horses, we ate snacks under the shade of the tree, went boating on the lake behind his headquarters, needless to say it was the best day of my life. I've never ever been treated like this by someone. Siel is so weird yet so sweet with his actions. Sometimes he would do startling acts such as kiss me on the forehead or cheeks or hands. He would whisper things on my ears which made me feel as if I'm luckiest girl on earth. On the end of the day I realized I'm slowly falling for the prince.

At night as we hang-on the balcony, with his arms wrapped around my waist he whispered.

"Can I kiss you?"

A smile crept on my lips and I closed my eyes. I then felt his come closer and his lips pressed against mine, our slow peck then turned into something deeper until each of us is gasping for breathe.

"Siel." I whispered.

"(name)" He called back.

"I love you." I told him. I don't know what came into me when I said those words.

After that I have officially became Siel's princess. We're inseparable. I hang with him in his office and occasionally helping him with stuffs. We eat together and hang-out. Sometimes he will be gone for a day because he said that he's reporting to his boss. He's the perfect prince, gentle and caring, well a little crazy, but he sure is not perverted. He would only kiss me when I gave him the go signal unlike a certain someone. I've forgotten about Belphegor and the Varia, well atleast I tried to, once in a while I would see Rasiel as someone else and I felt guilty about it. I don't know what happened to Rasiel's plan to tell Belphegor that he have me when I've finally fallen for me, but maybe he has alerted the other prince but he wasn't interested.

"What are you thinking princess?" Rasiel asked as he hugged me from behind.

"Nothing." I lied.

" 're lying." He said.

Is it just me or the way he said it is different than his usual demeanor? He's mad. Come to think of it sometimes I really wonder if he's actually sweet and prince like, sometimes I felt around him a murderous aura and to tell the truth I'm not as comfortable in his arms like in Belphegor an assassin's arms.

"I'm not." I tried to hide the fear.

"Yes you are." He then positioned his hand in my throat, not enough to choke me, but enough to instill a fear.

"Ra-Rasiel…" I uttered in fear.

"Tell me what are you thinking and I know if you're lying." He whispered.

"It-It's Belphegor, does he know already that you hold me captive?" I asked in a low voice.

"Ushesheshe. Why is that princess? Do you expect him to save you? Tell me am I not treating you right enough?" He said in a voice full of poison and he's smiling widely like his brother now and I'm scared. Shown his true color atlast.

"It-its not that." I replied.

"I though you love me? It's a lie right? No one lie to the prince!" He pushed me on the floor and luckily I saved my head. He walked away and said before closing the door.

"I'm locking you in this room to reflect on you actions."

I lie still on the floor just thinking of what happened, Rasiel is not a prince on a white horse, he's even more evil than Belphegor, and I have to get out of here.


End file.
